lostraordinariomondodigumballfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball
Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball '(''The Amazing World of Gumball in inglese), o più semplicemente '''Gumball, è una serie televisiva britannica in onda su Cartoon Network. È stato creato da Ben Bocquelet. Il 3 maggio 2011, l'episodio Il DVD è stato mostrato in anteprima dopo la premiere di The Looney Tunes Show. È ufficialmente debuttato il 9 maggio 2011, con gli episodi Il DVD e Tutta colpa...sua!. Secondo il sito web di Cartoon Network, Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball ''è uno degli spettacoli più popolari del canale, assieme ad ''Adventure Time,The Looney Tunes Show ''e ''Regular Show. ]] Debutto internazionale *Lo show è stato mandato in onda il 12 novembre 2011 in Giappone. *La prima anteprima il 3 maggio 2011 e la messa in onda ufficiale il 9 maggio 2011 negli Stati Uniti. *Lo show è andato in onda il 2 maggio 2011 in Regno Unito. *Lo spettacolo ha debuttato il 1 ottobre in Australia e nel Sudest Asiatico. *La serie è andata in onda il 4 settembre in Sud America. *Lo show è andato in onda ufficialmente il 2 settembre 2011 in Italia, metre il trailer è stato trasmesso il 7 giugno 2011. Concetto precoce Alcune immagini dei primi del 2011 (gennaio-marzo) durante i piani, accennando grandi cambiamenti tra la serie e l'episodio pilota. *Anais aveva i baffi. *Tina era più realistica. *L'ombra sulle gambe di Darwin era marrone. *Idaho aveva un colore più chiaro. *La classe di Miss Scimmia aveva un aspetto diverso. *Le corna di Penny erano marroni. *La casa dei Watterson aveva gli occhi. *Rob era in origine una femmina. Episodi Articolo principale: Lista episodi '' Ci sono attualmente due serie confermate, una con 18 e una con 20 puntate. Per il momento solo la prima stagione è stata trasmessa. Doppiatori *Federico Bebi: Gumball (voce) *Leonardo R.: Gumball (canto) *Andrea Di Maggio: Darwin *Agnese Marteddu: Anais *Beatrice Margiotti: Nicole *Mino Caprio: Richard Personaggi ''Articolo principale: Elenco personaggi '' Intro ''Articolo principale: Tema d'apertura '' Censura ''Articolo principale: Censure in lo straordinario mondo di Gumball '' Titolo in altre lingue *Inglese: The Amazing World of Gumball (L'Incredibile Mondo di Gumball) *Giapponese: おかしな ガムボール (Gumball il Divertente) *Francia: Le Monde de Incroyable Gumball (L'Incredibile Mondo di Gumball) *Spagnolo Messicano/Latino: El Increible Mundo de Gumball (L'Incredibile mondo di Gumball) *Olandese: De Wereld Wonderlijke van Gumball (Il Meraviglioso Mondo di Gumball) *Tedesco: Die Fantastische Welt von Gumball (Il Fantastico Mondo di Gumball) *Coreano: 검볼 (Gumball) *Arabo: عالم غامبول المدهش (Il Fantastico Mondo di Gumball) *Portoghese: O Mundo Incrível de Gumball (L'Incredibile Mondo di Gumball) *Danese: Gumball Fantastiske di Verden (Il Fantastico Mondo di Gumball) *Cinese: 阿甘 妙 世界 (Il Meraviglioso Mondo di Gumball) *Spagnolo Castigliano: El Asombroso Mundo de Gumball (Il Fantastico Mondo di Gumball) *Bulgaro: Невероятният свят на Гъмбол (Lo Spettacolare Mondo di Gumball) *Polacco: Niesamowity Świat Gumballa (Lo Strano Mondo di Gumball) *Ungherese: Gumball csodálatos világa (Il Meraviglioso Mondo di Gumball) *Rumeno: Uimitoarea lume uno Gumball Lui (Lo Stupefacente Mondo di Gumball) *Svedese: Gumballs Fantastiska Värld (Il Fantastico Mondo di Gumball) *Ebraico: העולם המופלא של גאמבול (Il Meraviglioso Mondo di Gumball) *Russo: Удивительный мир Гамбола (Il Meraviglioso Mondo di Gumball) *Tailandese: โลกสุดอัศจรรย์ของกัมบอล (L'Incredibile Mondo di Gumball) *Turco: Gumball'ın İnanılmaz Dünyası (Il Fantastico Mondo di Gumball) *Islandese: Undraveröld Gúnda (Il Fantastico Gumball) Critica ''Articolo principale: Critica di "Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball" '' Premiazioni ''Articolo principale: Premiazioni di Gumball '' Trivia *Ci sono voluti 4 anni di lavorazione, siccome il programma è iniziato nel 2007. *The Amazing World of Gumball was originally titled Gumball only, even before Gumball Watterson was the main character or made. *''Lo Straordinario Mondo di Gumball era nominato Cartoon Network UK's first original series, nonostante fosse prodotto dalla Dandelion Studios e il suo primo debutto internazionale avvenne negli Stati Uniti. *Il programma era stato rinnovato per una seconda stagione, ancor prima di iniziare! *La trama era originariamente concentrata su dei personaggi rifiutati che frequentavano una scuola correttiva, in onda su Adult Swim. *Non ci sono state seconde parti, neppure episodi di 30 minuti. de:Die fantastische Welt von Gumball en:The Amazing World of Gumball es:El Increíble Mundo de Gumball fr:Le Monde Incroyable de Gumball id:The Amazing World of Gumball no:Gumballs Fantastiske Verden pl:Niesamowity Świat Gumballa pt-br:O Incrível Mundo de Gumball ru:Удивительный мир Гамбола sv:Gumballs Fantastiska Värld Categoria:Pagine Atlante Categoria:Mondo reale